Ultra
Ultra is one of the main characters and a classic member of the RC cast Age:? First apperence: Video idea stealer Apperence: The fire Luigi outfit/the yellow and green luigi Powers: has very fast refiexses and attack speed like when he knocked out Dark Richensley in one hit. He's very fast with swift movement and good defence but he is weak to water and ice...so characters like Chris Corman,retro survival and the Bri-ex have a big advantage. Besides that he's very strong! Transformations: UltraWeegee, UltraPikachu Attributes Strenghts: -has a Fast running speed (is one of the 15 fastest characters) -is a Mid-Heavyweight (109 units) wich allows him to take alot of knockback -has a lot of combo's at his dispossal -Takes 1/4 of the regular damage from a fire attack -can wall jump -posseses the strongest F-throw in the game Weaknesses: -Takes 3x as much damage against ice. -due to his fast falling speed and weight,he can get caught in combo's easily -his recovery leaves him vulnerable Moveset Jab- Headbutts Fowards. Packs as much punch as an uncharged smash Dash Attack- Spins foward in a fireey blaze. If an opponent is hit, Ultra can press the standard attack button again, and do a loop followed by a powerful suplex. Side Tilts- Does the ganon kick. that is all Down Tilt- Throws a fire ball. It will hit opponents up, allowing for combos. in the air, it is a meteor smash. Up Tilt- Shoots a heat wave upwards. useful for juggling and upwards combos. Smash Attacks Forward Smash- Charges a huge fireball, then dashes forward with the power. Incredibly powerful, kills early, and shatters shields. Down Smash- Smashes the ground, creating two mid-large fire pillars. Up Smash- Charges a powerful fire ball, then smashes it into the ground. Powerful with good coverage, but also damages Ultra. A''irials'' Neutral Air- Spins in the air. Good for combos Forward Air - Smashes his elbows, delivering a powerfully painful spike Back Air- Smashes his elbow behind. Down Air- Fires a medium fireball downward. Up Air- Headbutts upward. Great for recovery. Grabs Forward Throw- Blasts his opponents away with fire. Kills decently early, strongest f-throw in the game Down Throw- Smashes his opponents. Puts his opponents in a jablock state Up Throw- Does the dash attack suplex, but with less knockback. Good for starting combos. Back Throw- Creates a fire sword and stabs his opponent. Strongest throw, does 19%. Specials B- Fireball Ultra charges a fast projectile. Speed decreased as charge goes on, but power also goes up as it charges Side B- Fire Fist Ultra does a fast upper. Useful for beginning combos, little knockback Up B- Burnin Rocket Ultra Rockets upwards. Like the fire fox, but faster and more kill potential. Ultra is unprotected on his head. Down B- Pyro Parry Ultra flashes and takes a counter stance. If he is hit, he will flash. Pressing down b while he is flashing will increased his attack power by 2 times and halve the damage he takes. Only 3 per stock, use em wisely. Final Smash- Burning Ultra Power increases tremoundsly and takes little damage and knockback. Lasts 15 seconds. Animations Taunts Up Taunt- Moonwalks Down Taunt- Does the chicken Side taunt- Moves his head. Trivia & fun facts # he's the first/second character to use a luigi model # he possesses the strongest Forward throw in RSC Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Ultra fighters Category:Breakfast bunch